Khan's Mystery Girl 2
by Lucky Chances
Summary: Book Two - They managed to stop Khan... Or did they? Now the unthinkable has happened... Kirk is lost in Space with no Crew and on top of that, he is hearing voices. One question remains; Is it a trap? Our Mystery Girl, on the other hand, continues to suffer mentally and physically... Is Khan behind all this or not? ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. An Abandon Puppy

**Kirk's POV...**

Abandon! Loneliness! All meant one thing to Kirk; he was on his own. The one thing he should be used to by now. And just when he had finally gained a family, having others to care about. For some reason, it felt far worse this time than it ever did before – He could feel a tight pain in his chest as if everyone was pulling on his heart strings, demanding their attention.

"God damn it!"

A voice echoed around the deserted Bridge – Except for Captain Kirk, sitting in his chair staring out the viewscreen at the look-alike Earth planet... Until he was snapped back into reality, making him jump slightly in his chair.

"What is it? I'm busy here."

Kirk was so grateful to hear his Chief Medical Officer's voice, even if he did sound angry. He was so used to his friend's grumpy manner.; Ever since he first met the guy on the shuttle to Starfleet, Bones' attitude had always amused him. Even if he had acted otherwise. Leonard was the only guy who stuck by him at the academy, no matter what he did.

"Sorry, Captain. A little busy here."

Another voice came through, interrupting him from his thoughts. So this meant he wasn't alone... Kirk normally wouldn't like it when his crew didn't respond almost straight away, but he knew they both had a lot on their plates; What with the Enterprise's warp core malfunctioning, causing the ship to lose control and half the ship's crew in Sickbay or recovering in their quarters.

Kirk leapt right into action, pressing his finger down on the communications button so he could respond to his Medical and Engineering officers. "Bones! Scotty! It's so good to hear your voices." He quickly blurted out with enthusiasm.

"Tell me, you didn't just call me for that," McCoy stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No, of course not!" Kirk responded back. He had to get himself back into check; there was another situation on his hands. He had only been Captain for just over a year now and everything was coming at once.

"Get to the point. I have patients here that need my help more than you do." McCoy continued on in his usual manner.

Kirk slowly took a deep breath before saying... "Have any of you two noticed anything strange happening in the last few minutes or so?" Or however long it was since he and Spock arrived on the bridge, to find it completely empty and then a few minutes after Spock started acting strangely before he too vanished. Was he next?

"Unless you're talking about a mad manic and his three... Whatever you want to call them."

Kirk quickly interrupted his friend. "Bones, I'm serious!" Although he was right; Khan and his family were the strangest they had come across. Especially Alicia! What was it that Khan really wanted? He knew that Khan wanted his crew back and get his revenge on Starfleet. Even though his plan had been stopped by Spock, Kirk still had the feeling that there was more going on than that. He just wasn't sure if Khan was behind all this or if it was the planet in front of them. Either way, he had to find out what had happened to his bridge crew before it was too late.

"What do you mean by strange, Captain?" Scotty interrupts his thoughts.

Now, how was he going to explain without sounding like he had gone crazy... What the hell? Both of them had seen at least one girl self-beam from one ship to another so why would this sound any more insane? "As anyone vanished in front of you?" He asked. Now that did sound wrong – There were plenty of other things he could have said. Does it even matter? Still, means the same thing.

"That sure isn't funny Jim. That girl is almost in a coma-like state and could very well slip away any moment." McCoy moaned back.

Tropical of Bones to think I'd insult a girl so close to death. Actual deep down, he couldn't believe his best friend would think that low of him. Maybe when they first met, he wouldn't have given a damn. But since meeting Chris and Bones, he had become to realise that he did care.

All this didn't matter now, though. His Bridge crew could be hurt or even worse... No, he wasn't going to go there. He would get his crew back safe and sound. Even if it was the last thing he did. "Bones, I'm not talking about Alise..."

"Blood-Y Hell!" McCoy suddenly interrupted him. Sounding very surprised and struggling to form his words.

Kirk could still understand what he was saying, the reason was a mystery to him; Bones only talked like that when something in possible was happening. "Bones, what is it?" He asked. Wondering if it this was now spreading around the ship. He surely hoped that wasn't the case.

Everything all of a sudden went very quiet, except for a few gasps, but even they were getting fewer and fewer until not a sound was heard. Kirk thought for a moment that he truly was alone now - Until he heard a very loud bang. So loud, it made him jump right out of his chair in fright.

"Oh, no. No. No!" Scotty's voice came a second later. Until all went quiet, once again.

Kirk slowly turned around staring down towards the arm of his chair. He had the feeling... He was a lost puppy and his owners had just abandoned him; He had just witnessed the disappearance of his crew as if they had just vanished right in front of him. But no, all he could see was his chair sitting in the middle of the room... Where it should be. It sure sounded like his crew had gone as there was no more voices or any other noise coming through the communicator. It could just be his Medical and Engineering officers had cut themselves off. But for some reason, Kirk did feel alone. It was the same feeling he had as a child while growing up. Basically, till the moment he became Captain and had gained a family and now even they had been taken from him.

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to press that button again, but he held himself back. What good would it do anyway? He knew now that no one would answer. He truly didn't want to confirm his thoughts either. Instead, Kirk took a slow look around, hoping it would bring his crew back. When the workstations remained empty, he took a deep breath and wondered what he should do now.

Kirk knew he hadn't been trained for this and there was only one reason why. And for the first time he was taking in the effects of what this could do; No ship can be manned by one person alone! Especially, with no warp core. There was one thing, he knew he should do and that was to get a message to Starfleet. But with what happened with Admiral Marcus, he wasn't quite ready for that step. Anyway, he always liked to work things out on his own.

He took that moment to settle his eyes on his Science officer's Chair, where is First officer had disappeared. Kirk knew he might find the information he needed about the planet on that very station, but the thought of vanishing too, held him back; Spock vanished right after touching that control panel. Just like the rest of the bridge crew did. He didn't know how that linked to the rest of the Enterprise Crew. There was no way, everyone else was using a panel at the same time. But he still stood firm just in case he was wrong.

"Jim!"

Came a faint whisper, interrupting Kirk from his thoughts. Taking that moment, Kirk quickly spins around, but only to find no one there. He made a complete turn as he took a quick tour of the Bridge.

"Jim, help me!"

The voice came again just before he heard the doors swish open, behind him. Kirk quickly turned back around... so quick, it felt like his feet hadn't left the ground.

There in the doorway stood the very person, he thought he might never see again. But the only person he truly wanted here right now. Not that Kirk didn't want his crew back - He did! They were family after all, but if he had to choose one of them to be beside him, helping work this all out, would be none other than the guy walking towards him, staring around in confusion; which he was sure was showing on his own face. To be honest there would be one other person to add to that. Even if he was acting more Vulcan than human. Kirk was certain that if he could get Spock to lighten up a little; they could be the friends. But the big question was... How?

"Jim, what the hell is going on?" McCoy's very words snapped Kirk out of his thoughts. "One minute my Sickbay was full of patients and then you make a joke... Which for some reason made them all vanish into thin air and on top of that, I find an empty ship. Even the Bridge, except for it's Captain." McCoy went on in his usual way, before bringing his face right up close to Kirk's. "SO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE CREW?" He screamed.

"I wish, I was responsible for this..." He started to answer, making his friend take a step back in shock. Kirk knew that Bones didn't really blame him; It was just the way he acted when the impossible happened. "At least, then I would know their whereabouts." He finished saying.

McCoy's face was suddenly replaced with 'I'm not impressed' look. "As amusing as that sounds... What are you going to do about getting my patients back?" He glared back.

That was a very good question. What was he going to do?

"Well..." McCoy looked on waiting to hear what his 'Captain' would do.

Kirk quickly looked away. He couldn't continue looking at his friend for a moment longer. That look in his eye; That glare of hope that he 'The captain' would know what to do... He always knew what to do!

As Kirk stared back out through the viewscreen at the look-alike Earth planet. For the first time, 'The Captain of the Enterprise' had no idea what to do and worst of all how to get his family back.

Chapter two

"Is that what I think it is?" Is friend suddenly asked?

Kirk didn't have to turn around or ask what McCoy was on about. He knew his friend was now facing the same way he was and seeing for the first time what was in front of them. "It can't be... We aren't even in our solar system."

"So if it's not Earth. Where in space are we?" McCoy asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Kirk answered before silence surround them both.

As the silence stretched between them, Kirk knew the only way to answer McCoy's question was to risk is life or, at least, the possibility of vanishing like Spock did. But for some reason he remained where he was; He had this feeling deep down that he should stay away from the monitors and his gut feeling had never steered him wrong, yet.

"Jim!"

"Yeah, Bones."

"Yeah, what?" McCoy responded.

"What were you about to say?" Kirk asked, thinking that maybe this was getting to his friend more than he thought. When McCoy didn't answer, he slowly turned to see a concerned look staring back at him. That look only appeared when McCoy was seriously worried about him. "What?" Was all Kirk could manage to say. He could never tell him or anyone how he really was... Most of the time he didn't need to; His friend knew him too well. But mainly it was because he couldn't deal with McCoy fussing over him – And those hypos sure did hurt!

"Captain. Please, help me."

Now that wasn't McCoy speaking unless he had learned to speak without moving his lips. So, who did say that? Someone wanted his help, someone who knew him by name. Only McCoy called him Jim, everyone else called him by his rank. This person was trying both, to get his attention. He slowly turned around where he could see the whole bridge. And as before, there was no-one else here, except McCoy. That voice had sounded so soft as if it were a female. It reminded Kirk of how his Mother used to speak to him as a child. His Mother surely wasn't here or would ever speak to him as softly as that.

"What is going on inside that head of yours, Jim?"

Now that was definitely McCoy's voice; He heard it loud and clear. Kirk took one last look around; There certainly was no-one on the bridge unless they were hiding, but there weren't any hiding places – And why would someone calling for help be hiding from that very person? One thing was certain, though... He was the only one who could hear them. "Do you hear that, Bones?" He found himself asking, just to be sure.

"What I'm I supposed to be listening to? The deafening silence or you asking silly questions."

Kirk knew he should come back with is own sarcastic remark. But that wasn't what was coming out of his mouth... "Someone calling my name very softly; Like a mother soothing their child." A distant memory that he had forgotten or at least pushed to the back of mind was now resurfacing itself. He quickly turned to face McCoy hoping and praying he hadn't said that last part aloud.

McCoy's next move answered that for him... He suddenly pulled a scanner out of nowhere and started swinging his arm around. Now, where could he have possibly kept that? (He wasn't wearing his medical belt or anything else that could hold a scanner) Now, Kirk was truly regretting his words. He instantly reached out for McCoy's hand – Missing it the first time as McCoy moved up to scan his face, But he certainly caught a hold of his wrist the second time and stopping it in mid-air. "I'm fine, Bones." He heard himself say while lowering that hand away from him. "Now, put that thing away," He ordered. Kirk slowly let go of McCoy's hand, but ready to grab it again should his friend continue to scan him.

"Not only have the crew disappeared." McCoy started to mumble as he lifted his head to face the ceiling, before lowering it again with a sarcastic look on his face. " But, the Captain of the ship is hearing voices." His face instantly turned serious as he started crossing his arms in front of him. "God, help me!" He finally said with a lift of his eyebrows.


	2. Life After Death

**Alicia's POV...**

 _There they all were - Her family; waiting for her to return. The place she belonged! They were trying to communicate, except there was no sound coming from their lips, none that she could hear of. She started walking closer but every step forward, made them take one back. Suddenly. She started to hear something; it was faint but it was slowly getting louder until it came very clear..._

"Wake up, sleepy head." Came a very soft voice.

Slowly, Alicia opened her eyes and came face to face with the brightest pair of purple eyes that she had ever seen. Purple! That couldn't be right; She had come in contact with quite a lot of different species but none with white sparkles glittering in their purple eyes. Alicia quickly closed her eyes again, not quite believing she was fully awake yet.

"Alice!" That same voice came once again.

There was only one person who called her by that name and that voice certainly wasn't Khan - It wasn't even male. This was a female voice, one that she hadn't heard before.

Everything suddenly came flowing back to her and started to remember what she had done. Had it finally happened? After all this time had she managed to find a way to end her life or did it just move her on to another life?

"Oh, for goodness sakes. Open your eyes, would you? Before I pry them open, myself."

Instantly, opening her eyes on demand, afraid the person would go through with their threat. Alicia didn't expect to find those same purple eyes glaring back at her. That voice had sounded so different to what she had heard before. It couldn't have been the same girl that was staring back at her. But, as she continued looking up into those eyes (that looked like they had diamonds growing in them) she could see a lot of anger building up in them.

"At long last!" The girl started to say as she leaned back so she was now towering over Alicia completely. "You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Her voice was now back to that soft tone but there was still a hint of anger in her glare.

This girl had the clearest complexion that Alicia had ever seen. For a moment there, she thought she was looking at a ghost as her skin was so white it looked transparent and her hair being the same colour certainly didn't help. Who was this girl? She sure did look human, but appearances can be conceiving.

"Come on, your work won't do itself." The girl stated before walking away from Alicia's line of vision.

"Yep, I won't have you being idle in my sickbay." A familiar, grumpy voice suddenly announced.

Alicia instantly sat up and looked to where that voice had come from; Even though she felt overwhelmed to hear that voice, there was something off in his tone of voice. "Grandpa!" Alicia stated with enthusiasm. She didn't quite mean to call him that, it just slipped out with how happy she was to see his face.

The strange girl next to him suddenly started laughing as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. But it was the look on McCoy's face that really tore deep. Alicia was used to his usual sour face. Although, that had never really been directed at her. That look didn't last long but it certainly didn't change for the better. He now had the look of pure evil as he stared back at her. She had seen that look before but on someone else's face. The last time she saw that look it had been directed at her by Marcus himself. Just before he gave the word for them to...

Before she even finished that thought, Alicia quickly moved off the other end of the bio-bed but just as her feet touched the floor she felt herself falling, quickly shooting her hands out she leaned on the bed, managing to hold herself up.

" **Don't you dare start that again**..." McCoy started to yell, without even the slightest hint that he cared how Alicia was. " **Or next time I'll just let you bleed from the inside out** ," he announced before walking away headed to his office, slamming the door after him.

Alicia didn't know what the hell just happened, it was certainly very scary. What world had she woken up to? In every reality she had been too, not one of her grandpa's had turned against her like this. Was this some sort of evil reality?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The other girl asked in an annoyed tone.

Slowly turning back to those purple eyes, that seemed to be staring right at her. Her eyes looked so intense as if the girl was staring right through her. A little shiver traveled its way down her back. Who the hell was this girl? In every reality, she had either recognised everyone or at least heard about them. Suddenly, Alicia's started to feel light-headed and the strength she was using to hold herself up was getting harder and harder to do. In that next moment, she felt herself falling. The ground suddenly seemed a long way off as she continued falling down. This was truly scaring her to death – Alicia knew she had to concentrate fast on another place or... who knew what could happen? Instantly wishing she could self-beam to another reality.

For some reason, only one place came to mind and this one place certainly confused her; Normal when she had to think of a certain place, it was usual a place she felt happy and relaxed. And this place was the complete opposite. Before she could change her mind, she felt her heartbeat beating faster and faster and knew it was too late to control the destination point now. There was suddenly a sharp pain coming from her own head, instantly making her scream. It suddenly felt like Marcus had control over her again so she started fighting back like she always did. For some reason, though, she couldn't find the source of the pain in her own mind, like she could all those times before. What the hell was happening to her? It felt like her head would explode at any moment. " _Captain..._ " She heard herself whisper. Alicia couldn't understand why she had said it. Every other time she called out in fright it had always been the one she loved from her own reality; hoping one day he would hear and come rescue her. Maybe, that had somehow changed, after the way things had gone recently. Still. Right now, it didn't matter who heard her " _Please help me_!" She continued to whisper. For some reason, her voice had almost gone and could hardly hear it anymore.

" _What is going on inside that head of yours, Jim?_ "

A familiar whisper floated around her. She surely did recognise that voice; Her real grandpa. Well, not the one from her own reality, the one she hadn't seen in... She didn't know how long ago. Had certainly lost count, years ago. But this McCoy she could hear was certainly the next best thing. Alicia knew she needed to concentrate on that voice alone. She tried to ask him to speak again, but no words came out of her mouth, not that she could hear anyhow. Her voice had gone completely now, just when she needed it the most.

Suddenly, she felt solid ground beneath her and the pain quickly vanished, except for a headache that was now pounding at the back of her mind, even her heart rate was returning to normal. The question was... Where was she? Alicia couldn't hear anything around but she knew for certain she was still on the Enterprise; After many years on one Enterprise and then another she would know it even with her eyes closed. Speaking of closed eyes, if she wanted to know the answer it would mean opening them - Which truly frightened her...

Upon opening them, the first thing she saw instantly made her close them. Where the hell was she? This couldn't be right, could it? If so how come she was still breathing? Alicia reached her hand up to her chest, just to make sure her heart was still beating. Yep, there it was. Although, it felt pretty fast. At least, it was still working properly. Alicia knew she should be dead, many times over by now but for some reason her heart kept on-going. Taking another peek, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time, not since Marcus came into her life, or she into his.

The darkness was still there and the diamond lights continued to blink at her, daring her to get closer. Suddenly, she was doing just that; reaching out with both hands - Eager to touch; to be the first person to ever feel one.

Her hands suddenly came in contact with a solid object, an object that you couldn't see but it sure was there. The stars continued to shine brightly, tempting her closer. Alicia knew she had to get around this barrier somehow. Eagerly, she moved her hands around this see-through object, determined to get passed it.

" _Alicia_." A faint voice echoed into her mind.

That voice was familiar, not the same as earlier; Two people that meant a lot to her, especially, since she left her own reality. But how could she hear anyone way out here? Alicia's hands instantly froze, waiting for that voice to come again. As the silence continued on around her, she became aware of a slight vibration, beneath her. A vibration, that could only mean one thing. She was on a Starship. Of course, she was – The Enterprise! And just to confirm that the captain of that ship was suddenly beside her.

"What is it, Alise?" Kirk whispered into her ear.

Slowly, turning her head. Alicia came face to face with those bright, blue eyes. Those eyes alone made this Kirk different to all the other Kirk's she had come across; So far all the other ones had had green eyes. She took it the rest of his face, and with his face just meters from hers, Alicia could see how young he looked. Even younger than she was when she left her own reality. Suddenly, a smile started to appear on his face, making his cheekbones reach up, almost touching his eyes – Now, that face alone, she hadn't seen in a very long time. But, not on Jim Kirk; His son, David Kirk! God, it felt like a lifetime ago since she had last seen him - her best friend.

"Who's Davie?" Kirk suddenly asked, wiping that smile off his face.

His face instantly changed to that of confusion. Alicia couldn't believe she had spoken that name loud. There was no way she could tell him who Davie was – She could just see Spock now, glaring at her with those eyes of his; That look always made her tense inside. Alicia knew, she may have alternated this reality already, she just didn't want to alter the future anymore. "A friend, from the future," she answered him.

His face instantly relaxed again and then he slowly moved his face to a new angle, where he was now looking at her directly and his eyes lowered to her lips. Was he going to try and kiss her again? Even though, Alicia had warned him what would happen if he ever did. This Kirk sure was a lot different then the other ones she had en-counted; More ruthless, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, Alicia felt pressure against her hands that were still flattened against the see-through barrier which she realised now, was the viewscreen on the Bridge; How foolish she must have looked to Kirk and the rest of the crew. One thing, she was glad about was that she didn't appear where her last thought had been for she transported herself here. Why, would she ever think the brig was the best place to go? Maybe, because that was the place she had felt more connected to Khan, after he had opened up and had slowly lost control, on his emotions. Where was Khan now?

Her hands were slowly removed from the viewscreen was caused her to lose her balance and before Alicia knew what was happening, she was leaning back against Kirk and his arm was now around her waist, holding her steady against him.

" **KIRK**! A scream suddenly echoed around the Bridge. " **GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER**!

She would know that voice anywhere. Alicia slowly turns her head and at the same time, Kirk instantly falls backward, landing flat on his back. After a quick look up over the control panels, she could see Khan was glaring at Kirk with that murderous look of his. Alicia was certainly glad to see him but knew she had to do something, and fast before he took that anger out on Kirk.

Suddenly Kirk appeared in the corner of her vision and made his way closer to Khan and glared right up at him. They both looked as if they were ready to fight each other to the death. And Alicia knew who would win, not that Kirk wouldn't hold his own, until the end but it would still end the same way. "Khan!" They both chose to ignore her. It was if they were having staring match, waiting for the other to blink first.

"Here, let me help you." Another familiar voice echoed around her.

Why, was there such an echo on the Bridge? What the hell was going on here? Where was the rest of the crew? She knew from this height that she couldn't see the whole room but wouldn't any of the crew be as curious to what was going on? Where was Spock? He would surely come to Kirk's defense.

Suddenly, she felt something gently land on her shoulder. Alicia turned her head around and came face to face with the same colour eyes as her own. "Grandpa!" She heard herself say. She had done it again.

McCoy's lips moved closer to Alicia's ear. " _I warned you what would happen if you say that again,_ " He whispered.

No, it couldn't be. She had left that reality behind. At least, it would prove that she couldn't transport herself from one reality to another. Then how could her grandfather be evil? Alicia instantly backed away from McCoy, sliding herself across the floor. The second her eyes made contact with his, McCoy smiled that warm smile towards her, the one smile that was always directed at her, whenever she appeared in the room. (In her own reality) But that smile suddenly changed, to something more sinister and Alicia knew from that look alone that he was only mocking her as if playing with her fondest memories, mental challenging her. If this McCoy was evil, was Kirk the same? Had she somehow altered reality, yet again?


	3. Emotions of the Unknown

**Kirk's POV**

Face to face with the most ruthless and dangerous man he had ever come across. Khan kept turning up at just the right moment, ready to go another round which annoyed the hell out of Kirk.

He was getting so damn tired, mentally and emotional. Once upon a time, he would have liked nothing better than a good fight. It was the only way to get his adrenaline going. Bar after bar, hooking up with a girl or getting into a good fight – Either one was the highlight of his night. Sometimes he was a lucky bastard and had both. But things were different now; Kirk had responsibilities, mainly to his crew, who were god knows where.

So getting into another fight with this guy certainly wouldn't be a wise decision. He would only end up hurting himself in the long run. Especially, up against someone like Khan, who acted as if he was made of steel.

The voice of his mentor once again flew into his mind – Despite how you feel, a fight doesn't solve anything. It only brings more trouble. Just hearing that made Kirk feel alone; knowing he would never hear advice like that again. Instantly, he turned away from the very face that was responsible for that loss.

Now his line of vision was on Alicia, who accompanied this murderer. What would a girl as stunning as she, be doing with a guy like that? Although, she was just as annoying as Khan but in a completely different way; Alicia was a very mysterious person, even to herself. Especially, after Marcus got his hands on her. No wonder, she and Khan were so close; both of them had been part of Marcus's plan. Whatever that had been!

At this moment, Alicia looked very frightened as she sat on the floor with her legs curled up. The thing that puzzled Kirk was the direction of her thoughts as she stared up at McCoy, who was offering the girl his hand. Why would she be scared of Bones? He knew, his friend could get very grumpy at times but that was just who he was. Bones wouldn't harm a thing. So why was Alicia acting as if he could? Especially, when his friend was smiling sweetly at her... My god, Bones is actual smiling and just any smirk of his lips – He truly looked very happy as if she were the most important thing in his life. Suddenly, Alicia's words from earlier came back to him. Grandpa! Could this guy truly be her grandfather? With the look on McCoy's face, Kirk might just have believed that himself but as far as he was aware his friend didn't even have children.

Although he couldn't quite see Alicia's face at this moment, Kirk could still tell how distressed she was by her body language. You would think she was up against an enemy, rather than a family member. Was her mind playing tricks? He bet after being experimented on, the brain could get all scrambled up. Suddenly, another memory came to his mind of Alicia saying she was a Pike. There was no way she could McCoy's granddaughter and Pike's daughter at the same time. Could she? The overall question is – Why did Marcus Experiment on her in the first place? Maybe this could solve a few of his irritating questions, for example; Why the Enterprise didn't pick up on her presence on Kronos? And also how she had the same strength as Khan. He knew Admiral Marcus had been a scientist but how could any human being do this sort of thing?

Slowly, Alicia's arm reached up and her hand landed McCoy's. Did he miss something after Khan appeared out of nowhere, once again? No, it looked like it went deeper than that. Maybe a past experience had gotten muddled up in her mind. Spock did say something about her living more than one life... Kirk still wasn't sure what exactly that meant – Just maybe, Alicia was a lot older than she looked.

Not that it mattered all that much. There were more important things to worry about and with that thought in mind he turned back to face Khan, who was now staring at McCoy and Alicia with a distant look in his eye. A look that seemed really strange, on his face, at least; Envy! Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him – Of Khan thinking Spock had killed his crew. Had anyone told him the truth, yet? Did he still think they were destroyed? That look definitely proved he was jealous. Was it just him or couldn't Khan see what was really transferring before his very eyes? That was certainly no family reunion between Bones and Alicia. Unless Khan was only seeing what he wanted to see.

Right now, though Kirk wanted answers and to find his own crew but he wasn't heartless. Even though, he should be. Especially, when it concerned Khan; after all, he killed the only man that ever came close to a father figure. Including, all the other Starfleet officers that didn't survive his attack. "Your crew..."

At the sound of his voice, Khan's expression suddenly changed. It looked as if he was ready to rip Kirk's tongue out, right at that moment. His face instantly turned as if he would continue with that threat and Kirk didn't doubt that he could. "Your crew are safe. Still asleep but very much alive,"He continued to say, hoping that might calm him down enough, so they could talk.

The expression on his face never changed as he responded back. "You think I don't know that. You forget Captain, I know everything." He made his rank sound the same way as he did on Kronos. At first, Kirk thought he was just surprised but knowing Khan it was just sarcasm.

"If that is so. Where the hell is my own crew?" Kirk fired back, trying to keep his own anger under control.

Suddenly, his face changed and Khan was showing the usual smirk of his when he knew something no one else did. "Careful Kirk, you're showing signs of weakness; Every Captain should know the whereabouts of their own crew." Instantly, as if showing who was more superior, Khan towered more over Kirk. It was if he had grown a few more inches in a matter of seconds.

The thought of throwing a punch was really heating up inside Kirk's mind; he could feel his own hands clutching into fists. Slowly taking a few deeps breaths and hearing his mentors words, once again. He was able to will his hands to lessen their grip - Just as Chris had taught him to do.

"My crew might have been lost to me but I knew exactly where they were." Khan continued to mock Kirk.

So many thoughts suddenly started flowing through Kirk's mind. A few other's had said the same thing, maybe not in the same words but they all meant the same thing. He instantly brought his thoughts to the present, knowing those ones wouldn't do him any good. It was the here and now that matter and when did he stop standing up for himself? "If my crew isn't on the ship, there is only one other place they can be." He fired back. "So, I'll ask in a more simple way... What the hell have you done to my crew?" Kirk raised his voice in anger.

His grin continued to get wider as if Khan thought this was the most amusing thing he had even seen. "Temper, Temper!" He slowly lowered himself to his normal height.

A hand suddenly appeared on Khan's shoulder and his own hand instantly reached up, placing his on top. It was if he knew who it was just by their touch. Kirk could get guess straight away who this person was. As soon as his focus moved on to their face; he came in contact with those green eyes, eyes that always reminded him of Bones. They were the only things that linked the two together but lots of people had the same eye colour. These eyes alone, looked so sad and those lips were only just slightly curled at the edges; it was if Alicia was trying her hardest not to show any emotions. Maybe that near death experience really frightened her, more than she expected. It even frightened him; if she could survive something like that – What else could she do? She truly was a remarkable girl.

"That's enough... Of this... Childish behaviour." Alicia struggled to say. It was if she was trying to be brave but afraid of what the outcome will be.

Had she suddenly become very frightened of Khan? What happened to the girl that stood up, against him? Alicia's near death experience must have shaken all that out of her. Kirk doubted she would try anything like that again.

Slowly, Khan took a few steps back and looked down at Alicia, turning and placing both his hands on her shoulders, like he did on Marcus's ship. They both continued to stare at each other in silence and as this went on Alicia's face expression slowly changed as Khan glared down at her with a very soft expression of his own. It was if he had the power in his eyes to calm her down. The thought Kirk had back on Kronos suddenly came back to him – Could they really telepathy speak to each other?

Suddenly, Kirk heard the bridge doors swish open. He instantly, turned around, wondering who else was still left aboard. He did notice out the corner of his eye that Khan and Alicia were still locked in their own staring match, it was if they didn't hear or couldn't even care less.

"Oh, how glad, I am to see you all." A Scottish accent surrounded the Bridge as he strolled in but stopping right by the doors which continued to keep them open.

"Scotty" Kirk suddenly blurted out. He was truly glad to see his chief engineer, also wondered how many more of his crew were still aboard?

"I'm glad I'm not alone as I first thought," Scotty continued to say as looked around at each of them. "My, My! Could they really be you, Lassie?"

Suddenly, Alicia appeared in front of Kirk's vision as she slowly approached Scotty. "It's good to see you too," She responded, sounded very happy again.

Had Khan really brought Alicia to her old self or was it just from seeing Scotty? Kirk started to remember how they bonded earlier when they were on the way to engineering. Alicia really had taken to his crew and it seemed they had respect for her, despite her converting with a murderer. Although, he had to admit all she had ever done was try to help them, even when the person she was with did the opposite.

"Lass, I have someone here who as been looking for you," Scotty announced before stepping to the side.

Someone looking for Alicia – Kirk wondered who that could be. There was only one other person who knew her and that was 'Sinike' Khan's mother. He still remembered the words she had last thrown at him – My son, will win this battle. Kirk had been mistaken, though the person that appeared behind Scotty was none other than the young girl he had seen in sickbay; The one with the whitish hair and clearest complexion he had ever seen. The eyes he couldn't see at the time were actual Purple. My, she sure was beautiful. So many thoughts were running through his mind of all the things he liked to do to her - He truly envied Khan, now.

What surprised him, even more, was Alicia's reaction to her. Her head snapped down to look at the floor and at the same time she started trembling; Her body was shaking as if she was suddenly feeling cold.

"Rox, how are doing?" Khan asked her as he took a couple of steps forward, stopping just beside Alicia. "Shouldn't you be resting," he continued. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Alicia. "You did it, Alice," he started to say as he placed an around her shoulders. "You finally made all this possible."

What the hell was Khan talking about now? It was if he was games with Kirk's head again; kicking it backwards and forwards, confusing him even more. Also couldn't he see that his girlfriend was an emotional wreck? Well, he didn't seem to notice it last time until she had spoken to him.

Her head slowly raised up, looking at Khan completely. Kirk couldn't see her expression with her back to him but could still see she hadn't recovered.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed around the bridge. So loud it almost had everyone covering their ears. Even Kirk was trying his hardest not too. He knew Alicia had lost it, once again. And this time it was directed at Khan. What truly shocked Kirk was when she suddenly stopped just as Khan lowered his head to hers and stared back at her, like he did a moment ago but this time Alicia wasn't having it and pulled herself away from him, completely.

"Alice, talk to me," Khan demanded but in a very soft tone as if it really hurt him to see her acting like this. That expression soon changed after Alicia took that moment to look back at Kirk.

He truly felt sorry for her, it was if she truly didn't know what to do. Kirk watched as she looked his way and then behind him, to where McCoy must be, then back again. He could see her face now and noticed a few tears rolling down over her cheeks. Kirk truly couldn't understand what had caused all this but he felt as if he wanted to wrap his arms around and hold her close. Instantly, as if hearing his thoughts Alicia rushed over to him and he thought she was going to do just that. But, no. As soon as she was close enough, a different approach must have suddenly appealed to her. Realising, she was walking behind him, Kirk could guess where she was now heading. Must have gotten over the fear of whatever she felt earlier towards Bones.

He slowly moved his head, to turn around to face them when his eyes landed on Khan's first. If looks could kill, he would be died a thousand times over, by now but this time there was also a hint of envy appearing as well. Kirk guessed it was for Bones again. Why, was his look directed straight at him, though. That moment, he found out the answer, when he felt something lightly land on his shoulder. Kirk quickly turned his head and came face to face with Alicia; She, for some reason was just barely resting her chin on his shoulder as she stared back at him with that sad look of hers.


	4. Fears of the Unknown

**Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating this. I hope this chapter makes up for it as we go deeper into the mind of Khan's mystery girl.**

 **Alicia's POV...**

This was truly the first moment where Alicia felt all alone; ever since leaving her own world, she hadn't once felt this way. There were a few times when that moment did appear, especially since arriving in this timeline and changing history, more than she had done in the last reality.

Alicia just couldn't understand was why she kept going back in history? Would she one day find herself back on the day she was born? Although according to this reality she never had been, or not yet anyway and from what she had found out, it didn't seem as if she would ever be born, in this reality, at least - The question was could she really blame Khan for that..? No, that would be down to the Romulans as she should have been born way before now. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Nero and his men.

Memories from her own reality were starting to fade, fast but there were some that stuck to her mind, reminding her over and over what she had lost and never to be found again.

This reality was surely proving to be the worst; one thing after another, haunting her like a nightmare as if she was dreaming. At least, she had one person who was there for her, and that person had kept the homesickness, feeling at bay; Khan was the closest thing she had to a companionship, in this reality, at least.

Now... Which was hard for her to believe – Khan had finally deserted her too. How could this girl lead us into a new light? Well, they were Khan's words... ' With Yvonne's ability she will lead us all into a new light; A world with no suffering or weakness.' The girl had only been awake... (who knows how many hours have past since then) and had already hurt her; somehow, she had the ability to connect into her mind, like Marcus did; using her own mind against her. Which truly frightened Alicia – more than it ever did before. Marcus had worked on a serum for years and had injected it into her system but he could only fight her. This girl could very well control her mind. Especially, with those eyes. Was that what Khan meant; would she control people to do her bidding?

Now as she found herself staring back at Jim, with that concerned look of his... Hoping and praying he could save her again. Or at least keep her safe, like he always seemed to do. But Alicia had to remember that in this reality she might not have gained his trust yet. What other choice did she have? Had to try... " _Help me_!" she whispered.

Suddenly Jim's expression changed to a look of wonder and Alicia wished she could read his mind. But that was one thing that never changed with Jim Kirk, whatever reality she was in... Well, so far. at least; you just could never tell what he was thinking which was the same for Khan, who had now appeared at the side of her vision.

" _Alice_!"

The sound that came from Khan almost had Alicia forgiving him; that sad and hurtful voice was so unlike him. Reminding her of the time they spent in the brig, that was also the first time she had seen him so emotional. Maybe if Khan showed more compassion they could get past this trust issue. Which was certainly present at this moment in time. Alicia turned her head to face Khan completely who was glaring straight at her, wanting to catch her full attention. As much as that connection settled and calmed her nerves, she knew her mind would fight back this time and reject him and that was one thing she didn't want Khan to realise; how much dis-trust was slowly working its way through her mind. So without looking him straight in the eye, she waited to see what else he would say... Hopefully, something that would take all her doubts away.

"Speak to me..." Khan continued to say.

Suddenly, another sound floated around her; of someone trying to clear their throat - very loudly. Alicia started looking around wondering who had so rudely interrupted them. While trailing her eyes around the Bridge, remembering to avoid Yvonne's eyes. And instantly realised that for the first time the Bridge was deserted. Except, for the 6 of them that was. Where was the rest of the crew? The Bridge was always mannered, at all times.

"Oh, such a moving scene... Not!"

Now that voice had come from behind her; a male's voice. Alicia only had her back to her so-called 'Grandfather'. And that voice had sounded too young to be him.

Everyone instantly turned around and stared in shock, making Alicia lose her comfort position... almost, making her curse; for some reason, she always felt safe when in close promilitary of Jim. Well, for the last few realities, before then it was Davie – Must be a Kirk thing! As Alicia turned she realised the voice was coming from the viewscreen, that had now changed. As she stepped up closer, behind Jim, to take a better look over his shoulder; she, for some reason recognised that childish voice and her gut instance was warning her to take caution.

At that moment, Jim turned his head slightly to glare back at her with an annoyed look before turning back to face the viewscreen, where a gruff looking teenager was glaring back at them with a slight twitch to his lips as if he knew something they didn't know and was enjoying every second of it but trying his best to hide that fact.

One thing Alicia noticed straight away about this so-called teenager, who had everyone's instant attention... Her being one of them; that his face was covered in soot, or was it something else – Either way, his face was very dirty and his hair didn't look any cleaner. Who is this kid? And why did she feel so afraid of him?

"Now, I finally have your attention..." The kid started to say. "We can finally get straight down to business."

"I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise." Jim's commend voice took over. "May,

I ask who I am addressing?" He continued to say as he moved closer to the viewscreen.

That move instantly took Alicia by surprise and before she knew what was happening, she felt herself falling. Her hands instantly straightened out to try and prevent her fall but there was nothing, except the floor. Her hands hit the surface first, which caused them to buckle under her weight and slide along the smooth surface, making the rest of her hit the floor, quite hard.

For a moment there, she couldn't understand why this had happened... How did she end up on the floor, in the place? Suddenly, it all clicked into place - The thing was Alicia didn't even realise she had been leaning that much against Jim to start with. Well, certainly must have done for her to lose her balance as soon as he moved away. Alicia now felt all embarrassed. Especially, when she realised that the room had gone all quiet, not a sound could be heard. Until suddenly a familiar voice could be heard, making a small smile appear on her face.

"Oh my..."

Next thing Alicia saw was a pair of black shoes that appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright, Lass!" Scotty's voice continued to flow around her.

Scotty was suddenly kneeling down and his hand gentle settled on Alicia's shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" Scotty asked in his concerned voice.

Alicia stared back at him while slowly shaking her head. No matter what reality she was in Scotty never changed one bit; always treating the ladies with respect – His mother certainly raised him well. It was his caring side that got to Alicia, right back to her own reality. Mr Scott was certainly the sweetest guy she had ever met. One memory from her past – In her own reality, which was surely resurfacing into her mind. Of her father's words to Scotty, when they both started getting on so well, who couldn't with a guy like Mr Scott – 'You should be ashamed of yourself, my daughter is young enough to be your granddaughter'. Or was it her own grandfather that had said that; It sounded more like the words that would come from his mouth, than her fathers'. Didn't it? Oh, she really hated this; Marcus didn't only try to control her, he took away some of her memories or somehow mixed them up a little. Alicia hoped one day to restore her mind, now that he was gone before they disappeared from her mind completely.

"Here let me help you." Scotty's voice brought her back to the present. The hand that had been on her shoulder was now in front of her, offing his hand for support.

She found herself smiling back, as her own hand landed on his. Scotty slowly helps her onto her own two feet, again. "Thank you," Alicia heard herself saying.

"Anytime." He acknowledged her with that special wink of his, that didn't seem to change in any reality. Reminding her, once again of what started that outburst memory from her father/grandfather.

"This certainly is an amusing ship, I must say." A grumpy, goth voice echoed around the Bridge.

That voice reminding Alicia of the situation they were all in, what that was exactly, she didn't know. But somehow it all seemed formally to her. Well, at least the part with this scruffy, looking teenager. Thanks to Marcus, though, she couldn't put the pieces together in her mind. All Alicia did know, was that she always trusted her gut feeling. And in this instant, it was telling her to run for her life. That thought was surely scaring the living daylights out of her and for one reason alone; she hadn't feared for her life since she realised she could possibly beat death, itself.

Could this one teenager alone, change all that?

 **Note:** **Sorry it didn't turn out as long as the other chapters. Maybe, I might add more to this at a later date. But now it's time to get back to Kirk's mind for this next part.**


End file.
